1910 in literature
The year 1910 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *April - Halley's comet reappears (after 76 years), and Mark Twain dies on April 21, 1910, the day following the comet's perihelion. In his biography, Twain had written, "I came in with Halley's comet in 1835. It's coming again next year (1910), and I expect to go out with it. The Almighty has said no doubt, 'Now here are these two unaccountable freaks; they came in together, they must go out together.'" *Boris Pasternak leaves the Moscow Conservatory. *Damon Runyon begins working as a journalist in New York City. New books *Jane Addams - Twenty Years at Hull House *L. Frank Baum - The Emerald City of Oz ** - Aunt Jane's Nieces in Society (as "Edith Van Dyne") *Arnold Bennett - Clayhanger (first volume of trilogy) *Oskar Braaten - Kring fabrikken *Rhoda Broughton - The Devil and the Deep Sea *John Buchan - Prester John *Ivan Alexeyevich Bunin - The Village *Colette - La Vagabonde *William T. Cox - Fearsome Creatures of the Lumberwoods *Walter de la Mare - The Return *E. M. Forster - Howards End *Zane Grey - Heritage of the Desert *Hermann Hesse - Gertrud *Gaston Leroux - The Phantom of the Opera *Martin Andersen Nexø - Pelle the Conqueror (final volume) *Baroness Orczy - Lady Molly of Scotland Yard **''Petticoat Government'' *Aleksey Remizov - The Indefatigable Cymbal *Rainer Maria Rilke - The Notebooks of Malte Laurids Brigge *Mary Augusta Ward - Canadian Born *H.G. Wells - The History of Mr. Polly *Lucy Maud Montgomery - Kilmeny of the Orchard New drama *Maurice Maeterlinck - Mary Magdalene *Edmond Rostand - Chantecler *George Bernard Shaw - Misalliance *J.M. Synge - Deirdre of the Sorrows Poetry *Paul Claudel — Cinq Grandes Odes Non-fiction *Norman Angell — The Great Illusion (revision of 'Europe's Optical Illusion' pub. 1909) *Hall Caine — King Edward: A Prince and a Great Man *G. K. Chesterton — What's Wrong With The World *Wallace D. Wattles — The Science of Getting Rich *Andrew Dickson White — Seven Great Statesmen in the Warfare of Humanity with Unreason *Gerhard Ritter — Ein historisches Urbild zu Goethes Faust (Agrippa von Nettesheym) Births *February 6 - Irmgard Keun, author (d. 1982) *June 23 - Jean Anouilh, French dramatist (d. 1987) *July 14 - Vincent Brome, biographer and novelist (d. 2004) *October 15 - Haddis Alemayehu, Ethiopian politician and novelist (d. 2003) *November 17 - Rachel de Queiroz, Brazilian author (d. 2003) *December 19 - Jean Genet, French novelist, playwright and poet (d. 1986) *December 19 - José Lezama Lima, Cuban writer and poet (d. 1976) *December 24 - Jean-Paul Crespelle, French writer (d. 1994) *December 24 - Fritz Leiber, American writer of fantasy and science fiction (d. 1992) Deaths *January 29 - Edouard Rod, novelist (b. 1857) *April 21 - Mark Twain, writer (b. 1835) *May 22 - Jules Renard, novelist (b. 1864) *July 2 - Frederick James Furnivall, philologist and editor (b. 1825) *August 26 - William James, philosopher (b. 1842) *October 17 **William Vaughn Moody, dramatist and poet (b. 1869) **Julia Ward Howe, poet (b. 1819) *November 15 - Wilhelm Raabe, novelist (b. 1831) *November 20 - Leo Tolstoy, novelist (b. 1828) *''date unknown'' **Vittoria Aganoor, poet (b. 1855) **Heinrich Julius Holtzmann, New Testament commentator (b. 1832) **Emil Friedrich Kautzsch, Bible critic (b. 1841) **Sylvia Llewelyn Davies, daughter of George du Maurier and mother of the "Lost Boys" (b. 1866) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Paul Johann Ludwig Heyse *Newdigate prize: Charles Bewley * Category:Years in literature fr:1910 en littérature no:Litteraturåret 1910 pl:1910 w literaturze pt:1910 na literatura ru:1910 год в литературе sq:1910 në literaturë sv:Litteraturåret 1910 uk:1910 у літературі Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature